


SasuNaru Happy Family

by Deadvampire32



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Uchiha Sasuke, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Dom Sasuke, Haruno Sakura Bashing, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, One-Sided Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, SasuNaru - Freeform, Seme Uchiha Sasuke, Sub Uzumaki Naruto, Top Uchiha Sasuke, Uke Uzumaki Naruto, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadvampire32/pseuds/Deadvampire32
Summary: Alternate to after chapter 699 where Naruto goes with Sasuke to his journey and returns years later with a child, a shock to not jut the village but their friends. Sakura does not take it well and is in deep denial, while Hinata is more accepting to it even if she is a bit heartbroken. Each chapter is not in a straight timeline, random years but they're connected. Mpreg children and the daily life of he Uchiha Uzumaki Family.





	1. Happy Family

**Author's Note:**

> Their will be 9 Uchiha Uzumaki children and they are all inspired from my favorite characters, though the most prominent will be Yume. Since the timeline is different from the canon one many things will change, the last movie is part of this but changed to fit the different character choices. It might be a bit confusing since the chapters are scattered and I try to explain how things change in the chapters and story.

        Hinata dashed and maneuvered around the villagers of Konoha trying to find a certain short tempered kunoichi, she had certain information the girl would be titillated to hear. Though she herself was beyond ecstatic, Naruto was back! After four years the man that she loved was back, with Sasuke the young Uchiha, who his friend was in love with. Both of them had been in love with the boys since childhood, watching them grow into spectacular men who would be the two heroes of the war. Granted it took many years for Hinata to confess to Naruto and it wasn't the best time since Naruto was about to be taken by the ex-leader Pein. Although she wasn't sure if Naruto felt the same about her, she knew Naruto was oblivious about his emotions and hoped Naruto at least acknowledged as a person now not just a meek little girl watching him from the shadows. Finally Hinata spotted her friend Sakura who was heading to the hospital, her red attire and pink hair set her apart from the crowd.

Hinata slowed down as she was only inches away from the female, she placed a hand on her shoulders which made the pink haired Kunoichi turn quickly. "Oh hey Hinata" Greeted the girl with a pleased smile, she noticed the girl was slightly out of breath and gave her a few seconds to catch her breath.

"T-They're back" she panted, her cheeks burned crimson, white eyes with excitement.

Sakura frowned, "who's back?" she asked confused, Hinata only smiled wider, " Naruto-kun and Sasuke" Sakura's eyes widened,

"what?" she asked shocked. "Tenten told me they returned, she saw them when she was heading back from a mission" Hinata said feeling her heart flutter, "she also said they had a surprise"

An image of Sasuke appeared in Sakura's head, his ominous obsidian eyes, cool demeanor and presence, it all came flooding back. She had repressed her feelings for all these years focusing on her career in the hospital. Watching her best friend marry and have a child broke her heart, to see she would not share in this happiness for a long time, though now... Now Sasuke was back in Konoha.

"well then" Grabbing Hinata's hand Sakura grinned, her green eyes glinting, "what are we waiting for?" the two of them ran off, only thinking, 'we'll be reunited!'

* * *

~FOUR YEARS AGO~

 "Goodbye Sakura" Sasuke whispered softly as he headed out, his eyes focused forward. It had been so long since he had been in Konoha, and even now he only stayed for a few days. Mostly because he felt the animosity of some of the villagers, he knew it would be a long time before they forgave him and accepted him again as one of their own. The only reason he stayed for a while was because of one person, Naruto. He had owed a lot to that idiot, he caused him a lot of grief and trouble. He knew he would never repay Naruto, his kindness and stupidity. i mean how can someone be so stubborn? for so long he had threatened and attempted at his life but that idiot persisted. It was incredible how someone can be loyal and have such a strong will, but all that had caused a lot of damage, emotionally and physically. Well they both suffered damages, loosing their arms and most important person. Learning things about themselves and choosing different paths that ended together, it was something like fate for them to come together in their final fight. He could still feel the warm blood on his knuckles as he pounded Naruto's face in, everything else was numb but that feeling, even when they were finished he only felt raw.

"i didn't think you would come Naruto" Sasuke paused as Naruto appeared from behind a tree, he wasn't wearing his usual clothes, but he looked well enough.

He had a headband on and from what he could see a bandaged artificial arm that Tsunade and Sakura had created for both of them for their missing limbs. "why do you have a backpack" Sasuke questioned once he noticed the straps, the blonde only grinned like a fox. "isn't obvious?" Naruto tilted his head staring straight into the Uchiha's eyes, the same vibrant eyes that Sasuke could not help but wonder if they were jewels. " I'm going with you" Sasuke could not help but smile a bit, it wouldn't be Naruto if he didn't do something unexpected. "It wouldn't be you if you didn't do something spontaneous like this" Naruto laughed as Sasuke continued his walking, the two looking forward heading onto an unknown journey.

* * *

~CURRENT TIME~

"NARUTO! SASUKE!" Sakura shouted as she found the two, receiving many looks from the villagers but that didn't bother Sakura as she ran towards the backs of her teammates, Hinata closely behind, trying to calm her beating heart.

The two males stopped as they both recognized the shrill voice of their friend, turning around to face her and Hinata, their hands grasping softly of the tiny hands of the surprise.

"welcome back!" she waved her hand frantically, no longer able to hide her excitement, " let's go eat at Ichiraku's" she suggested as she got closer. Though as she was centimeters away she did notice something between the boys, a small child.

' _huh'_ Sakura's eyes bulged, _'who's the kid?'_ Sakura wondered slowing her pace until she was in front of them. She stared down at the child trying to process where she came from, the girl smiled gently at her waving at Sakura. "Hello i'm Yume" she greeted happily and respectfully. Sakura knelled down analyzing the young child, she was about four years old. She was like a small porcelain doll, large obsidian expressive eyes, fair skin, long black hair and bangs that framed her face, small plump childish lips. She wore a black sweater and skirt, knee long purple socks and the usual black sandals. All in all she was a beautiful child, she appeared to share the Uchiha good looks but have this warmth and openness like Naruto.

"That's a cute name, " Sakura placed a hand on the girl's head, Sasuke's eye twitched but only Naruto caught that, " what are you doing with Naruto and Sasuke" Yume pulled away from Sakura's touch, "well considering they are my parents"

Yume emphasized the word parent with a little annoyance at Sakura, "i think that's a good reason to be with them"

"PARENTS?!" Sakura screamed jumping back, her mouth wide as well as her eyes bulging, Hinata on the other hand fainted hearing the word parent, imagining Sasuke and Naruto doing things.

Naruto sweat dropped as a stone faced Sakura stared at them like a lunatic, while Hinata was laying on the floor muttering nonsensical words. "Papa your friends are weird" both parents sighed.

* * *

The restaurant was buzzing with noise of both customers and employees, smell of meat and fish filled the air, the environment was busy but welcoming. Well almost all of the atmosphere was welcoming, in a table at the end of the restaurant five people were seated in silence staring at each other awkwardly, many of the employees avoided the table until they gave a more relaxed and not so menacing aura.The calmest of the five was trying to come up with anything to break the tension but wasn't coming up with anything, as the news of her first love having a child with another was still buzzing in her mind, still making her blush uncontrollably.

"okay, how the hell did this happen, " Sakura demanded, breaking the awkward silence, Yume frowned hearing the tone directed to her parents. Naruto laughed nervously rubbing his neck, "many things happened, me and Sasuke spent more time together and i guess it happened" Sakura glared not liking the answer Naruto gave.

" _ **It happened?!**_ that is not an explanation Naruto, you two are together and  return with a kid" Sasuke's hand gripped Naruto's under the table tightly in irritation at her attitude, " i want to know everything, so spill"

Yume looked at her papa and did not like this, her papa was always loud and bright. "why does it matter how it happened, its none of your business" Yume leaned on the table looking up at Sakura with distrust, " if you want to know dad got papa pregnant, papa and daddy love each other, it's not your business ugly!" Yume said narrowing her eyes at Sakura.

Sakura was frozen, she had never heard anyone but Sasuke speak to her like that, Yume huffed and crossed her arms leaning back on Sasuke who petted her head, proud. Naruto tried not to smile but his lips twitched up. "its not like you ever had a chance, ugly" she muttered.

Hinata looked at Sakura with concern as she trembled, she didn't know how Sakura was going to react, would she cry? She knew the feeling right now, she loved Naruto but seeing Naruto with little Yume and the way he seemed more comfortable with Sasuke she knew she had to move on. It hurt her, deeply and pierced every hope and dream but Hinata wanted nothing more but Nauto's happiness.

Sakura slammed her fist into the table, nearly shattering it, Hinata moved back placing her hands on her chest as that had surprised her. Sakura growled moving around the table her hands clenched in tight fists, "don't you think i know that now?!" angry tears rolled down her cheeks as she continued to shout at the child, "Sasuke will never love me!"

Sasuke took a deep breath as he didn't want to maim the idiotic girl, he didn't want Yume to see a dead body so early, he could sense Naruto was conflicted at the moment, " all my chances are gone because of you, you brat!"

**Smack.**

The restaurant was silent as the echoing of the slap stopped, Sasuke stood before Sakura, a hand print burning on her cheek. She was utterly shocked, the slap shook her more than she expected it to. No face of sympathy was shown, not even on Naruto who just stared blankly at Sakura with no warmth, " Sakura i think its time for you to go", his serious expression something unexpected.

Hinata looked around quietly trying to figure out how to feel, she looked at little Yume. Her eyes were guarded, holding onto Naruto, Hinata could not tell what she was thinking but she imagined her thoughts were not kind. Sakura turned to Naruto hoping to find some comfort but found none, she bit her lower lip in desperation, _'dammit!_ ' she screamed internally as she finally ran out of the restaurant.

Hinata stood up halfway but was stopped by Naruto's hand, "it'll be okay" Naruto smiled at her, " Sakura needs to come to terms with this, it can't always go her way. Especially now since we have a kid, we can't spoil her anymore" Naruto said lifting his child up in an embrace, Yume snuggled up to Naruto.

"i guess your right" Hinata sighed sitting back down, nodding at an employee who cautiously approached them.

Time went on well, the four of them enjoyed a great dinner, catching up to what happened in all the years. Hinata informed them that she had given title of heir to Hanabi and returned to missions and duties of being a Hyuga, also what happened with everyone else in Konoha and which had kids. She listened to them intently as they told their journey, not noticing that throughout the afternoon and night she had consumed a lot of alcohol until she was inebriated.

"Sorry Hinata we have to go, Yume is asleep and needs a bed," Naruto bowed apologetically, placing some bills on the table to pay for dinner, all three of them getting up and heading out. Sasuke held Yume safely in his arms.

"Goodnight" Hinata bowed and bumbling around as she headed home, Naruto hoped she would get home safely.

Naruto looked up at the sky and then Sasuke, sharing a smile with him, the moon was full. Like how it was when they conceived Yume. They recalled when it happened, they were in an inn when Naruto came bursting in the room naked in his girl form announcing he was pregnant to a disgruntle Uchiha. Naruto laughed, they were such idiots back then, not knowing that it was about to be the best decision they made. Naruto clung to Sasuke's arm, snuggling to the tall Uchiha as they walked to their home, "ne, Sasuke let's go see Tsunade-baachan tomorrow"

Sasuke glanced at Naruto with a slight grimace, not just the thought of dealing with Tsunade but as nostalgia stuck in his mind. At the beginning, how they were scared to raise a child, anxious and angry nine months and years of pure emotions both good and bad, yet that lead them to become even closer. "no" Sasuke said simply, "why the hell not?!" Sasuke pulled Naruto closer, carrying Yume with one arm, while wrapping the other around Naruto, he couldn't imagine how strong their bond had become. The love for each other and Yumewas immense , she was the representation of the love they held.

Sasuke sighed sleepily, " i don't want to deal with another loudmouth" Naruto puffed out his cheeks in annoyance, "fine!" he said but he held no anger or resentment, it was just how they interacted. They all came to Naruto's old apartment exhausted from a tiring day, sleeping together in wondrous bliss, they only hoped the coming days would get better in Konoha.


	2. New Generation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eight years after the first chapter, a short chapter showing the life of the Uchimaki Family and introducing four of the nine children.

The sun light streamed through the window, waking up one of the two occupants in the room. Slowly sitting the dark haired male squinted trying to adjust to the light, when he finally did he turned to the male next to him curled up at his side and gently shook him. "Hey dobe wake up it's morning already," the blonde groaned and peered up at Sasuke struggling to keep his eyes open.  Naruto leaned his head on Sasuke's shoulder, it usually took him a while to wake up, a stuck sleeping expression on his face, which Sasuke thought was always cute, though he would never tell the grinning idiot.  
  
"okay" Naruto groggily said in a dreamlike voice, his eyes half lidded with sleep, Sasuke stood up leaving Naruto to wake up on his own. The cold air hit his bare back making him shutter a bit, he suspected the kids were either still awake or deep asleep. If it was the latter he knew he would take forever to wake them up, then he had to get them ready and dropped them off at Kakashi's. Since he retired he became a nanny for the kids, Naruto was the hokage which was almost a twenty four hour job while he himself worked as head of the anbus, he was in charge of assigning missions or heading out to do SS-rank missions.  
  
Sasuke opened his arms and caught the projectile, he looked down at the grinning face of his second oldest son Koji, like Naruto he had inherited the same eye shape, marks on his cheeks, though they were two instead of one and  bright blonde hair. Though Koji had qualities that were like his, lighter skin tone and obsidian eyes, his hair was wavy a strange mixture of his and Naruto's hair. he was a rambunctious child, he was loud and energetic like Naruto, though he wasn't the most sociable kid, at times he would be either to aggressive or two timid.  
  
"good morning dad!" the blonde beamed at him, it was stressful to sometimes to raise kids, especially twin six year olds.  Looking around Sasuke knew if one was awake so would the other, "hey Koji stop bugging dad, idiot" on cue the other twin appeared, he was a mini version of himself. Same raven locks and pale skin, the only difference was his eye color which was Naruto's shade and he had a love for pranks, it was unexpected from such a quiet kid.  Koji leaned forward and stuck his tongue out at his brother, that made Kurai stomped his feet in annoyance and glared at the older but shorter twin, "moron" he called out, Koji only responded with an angry "bastard", where he learned that word he would never know.  
  
Before he reprimanded a soft feminine voice spoke out from the kitchen, " come on guys dad just woke up, you can play with him later, okay?" A smiling Yume came over and placed two plates with food on the table, Koji crawled out of his dad's arms and climbed onto a chair looking hungrily at his food while Kurai tried to do it with dignity but his eyes stared at the food just as hungrily as his brother. Yume sighed watching her brother's attack the food she made crossing her arms, "well atleast they're chewing" she said shaking her head, grabbing her apron she pulled out a chair. "I'll make you breakfast dad" she said merrily, well more so than usual as today was an important day for her.  
  
Yume was very much like Itachi, a true genius when it came to genjutsu being born with the sharingan  made the other jutsus easier to understand even if she was below average in ninjutsu , she excelled at taijutsu, a fighting style similar to her father's. She graduated the academy at the tender age of 8, they of course were proud of her but they were terrified that she would be taking on missions at such a young age. She reassured them but the way she acted told otherwise, she was anxious but she wanted to be brave for the two of them. Thankfully the first mission was a simple delivery mission to the hidden mist village, when she returned she cried and slept with her parents, clinging to them. Eventually they got used to her going on missions that became exceedingly difficult. Eventually she became a jonin at the age of 10, again they were worried but they trusted her and Yume was more confident in herself and always took her family photo with her, it made her feel safe knowing she carried her family with her, she was still a kid then and now. Though Sasuke was more terrified now, she was becoming a anbu today.  
  
Sasuke was frustrated, Yes being a jonin was hard especially when she was ten but now it would become more dangerous. He would be assigning her to missions normal shinobi couldn't do, she would see all the corruption in the world, he was afraid what that would do for her young mind. Would that break her? would they lose their bright and kind daughter? Would she become an empty shell? He didn't know but he could only hope and worry she didn't become like him, a cold dark person.  
  
"don't over think it teme"  soft lips pressed against him in a sweet kiss, Sasuke responded and pulled away slightly. A heavily pregnant Naruto was sitting on his lap, he was amazed how lost in his mind he was that he didn't even feel his presence. Naruto cupped Sasuke's cheeks grinning, his marked cheeks were a soft magenta. "Yume is a strong girl, she can defend herself, she's like us, she can go through anything and come out stronger than before, she'll be all right, she is our daughter"  
  
Sasuke's eyes softened, Naruto always eased him. "PAPA!" Koji tackled Naruto's back wrapping his arms around his neck, Naruto turned his head looking at his son adoringly, "good morning, did you eat breakfast already" Koji nodded, "yes papa! i ate everything!" Koji opened his mouth to indicate he ate, "nice, okay now go brush your teeth so you can go to Kakashi's place" Koji pouted, "aww do i really have to brush my teeth?" Naruto nodded firmly, Yume arrived with two plates of food, she placed them aside. "come on if you brush your teeth i'll take you out to eat ramen tomorrow" she winked at the now excited blonde, "really Yume oneesan?" asked the little blonde, Yume nodded in assurance. As Koji was about to respond kurai yanked Koji by his collar.  
  
"leave mama alone stupid," Kurai said jumping off the table, down the chair and to the floor with Koji who tried to pull away from him, Kurai was the only one so far to call Naruto mama. Naruto sweat-dropped watching his two sons fighting all the way to the bathroom, koji screaming "let go of me" while Kurai ignored him, Naruto rubbed his belly feeling a small kick. "I wonder who Koji takes after" Sasuke commented smirking at Naruto, "well if Koji takes after me Kurai is a little you, he's even surprisingly clingy like you teme" Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "i'm not clingy i'm possessive," Naruto shrugged kissing Sasuke, "same difference" Sasuke sighed in content, they both turned when they heard their daughter clear her throat, she looked very amused with the public affection, they always showed this but it never ceased to amaze the twelve year old girl, "well i'll be going to shower, eat breakfast okay papa? dad?" she pecked their cheeks heading towards her room.  
  
"well i guess its time to get ready, are you sure you don't want to stay home? Next month you're giving birth, all the paperwork can be stressful to your body" Sasuke said placing his hand over Naruto's belly feeling a small kick as well, "i'll be fine teme, i can take care of myself and remember when i was pregnant with Yume it was much more difficult than it is now, my body is more prepared" Sasuke sighed  
  
"i guess you're right, it's just... You are carrying a child and i read all those books about how stress can lead to complications and raises the chance of a miscarriage" Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke pressing their forehead together, "Sasuke i'm not an idiot, i have the same fears but worrying won't make me any better. I quit eating ramen for everyone of these pregnancies i know what i'm doing" Sasuke closed his eyes taking in Naruto's scent, it was earthy, like spring and summer, "now let's finish breakfast so you can carry me to our room so we can get dressed"

* * *

"this means i win right daddy?" said an elated girl putting the shogi piece down, looking up at her parent with large eyes, her bangs as the color of snow, very much like the male across from her, the male had gravity defying white hair. He was not exactly young, but he wasn't old enough to be the girl's grandfather.  
  
'i've been beaten in shogi by my own daughter' Kakashi thought looking at the shogi board deflating a bit in that thought, he was a renown shinobi with high intellect, beaten by his six year old who just started playing. Kakashi was proud to have such a smart girl, she was blessed with his calmness but with Sakura's stubbornness but she was very calm and relax very much like himself. She was adorable as luckily she had inherited Sakura's facial features, granted that would attract boys later on, especially if she inherited  Kakashi's charm. Though she wouldn't be able to date if he little brat didn't stop hanging on her, granted it was two brats but that black haired blue eyed brat seemed to be especially stuck on Yuki.  
  
"yes you did now i will give you your prize" Kakashi reached into his pocket and pulled out a medical book, Yuki admired Sakura and wanted to study medical ninjutsu so she would be a medical ninja quickly. "Thank you daddy" Yuki hugged the book against her chest smiling from ear to ear, Kakashi leaned on his hand watching her as she held the book affectionately, he was happy she didn't receive Sakura's temper.  
  
"what are you doing? playing Shogi again?" Yuki jumped dropping her book in surprise, she looked at Kurai and clamed down, "oh hi Kurai you made me drop my book" she pouted at Kurai who just looked away, "my bad, i guess" Kakashi sweat dropped seeing the tsundere little brat picking up the book and handing it to her in a dismissive way. She jumped off the chair and thanked him, straightening her little skirt Yuki looked around him, "where's Koji?" Kurai shrugged. He wasn't a very subtle kid, it was very clear he already had feelings similar to like for his daughter, it would be sweet if that kid wasn't so much a mini Sasuke.  
  
"KURAI!" A running Koji leaped forward to jump his brother but Kurai moved in time, Koji landed on the floor with a loud thud. Sitting up quickly Koji rubbed his chin glaring at his brother. "Why the hell did you leave me? We had to wait for papa and dad!"  
  
Kurai crossed his arms, "it's not my problem your a slowpoke" Kurai said ignoring the second part, he knew his parents would be upset but he was excited to see Yuki, she was his only other friend and not loud like Koji."i'm not slow you cheated!"  
  
"come on you guys stop fighting" Yuki stepped between the two brothers, "why don't we go to the park to play?" she suggested trying to change the subject, it worked as Koji immediately perked up, "yeah lets go! we can play at the swings!" Koji stood up from the floor, bouncing up and down in excitement, he was tall enough now to get on the swings without help now.  
  
"that sounds like a great idea" Kakashi said getting up from the chair and stretching, he looked like a giant to the three, "we can play there for a while, though i have to call Sasuke and Naruto to tell them you two got here safely and you two will be at the park" Kakashi said, he knew if he didn't Sasuke would have his head, he was lucky Naruto was not able to move as quickly because he would have Sasuke's left overs, the two were overprotective, of course he was too but they were frighteningly so. "i'll make the call, you three wait for me here" Kakashi said sliding the door of his home open and getting inside. The three looked at each other and grinned, running off towards the park, they would be so dead when they were caught but they would have fun for now.  
  
After hanging up to a very annoyed Sasuke kakashi headed back outside and knew by the end of the day he would be dead by the hands of three people, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura. "kids" he muttered creating three shadow clones and dispersing, finding the trio of troublemakers. It brought him back memories of the three as kids, though contrasting in some parts.  
  


* * *

"Dad how do i look?" Yume asked looking down at herself, she was wearing the anbu outfit, mask and all, her's was a raven mask with a long beak, raven eye shaped holes and markings, her hair was tied in two loose ponytails. "do i look like an anbu or not" she asked trying to fix the mask so it wouldn't come ff so easily, fiddling with the knot, she didn't expect to be this anxious, she would actually be an anbu! Not everyone could be an anbu, you had to repress feelings to continue with all the pain she would go throw. She knew she was skilled, she was a genius in a sense and wasn't oblivious about it but that didn't haze her mind and made her ignorant, no she knew she still had to work hard and become a fine shinobi her papa and dad would be proud of. Though the thought of never being good enough still pained her, her parents were legends and the pressures of measuring up always left her exhausted.  
  
Naruto buttoned up his long sleeve orange shirt, "yup, you look like a deadly one, right Sasuke?" Naruto turned to Sasuke who just hung up from Kakashi obviously pissed off, the bastard did not watch his kids and now he had to go around the village to find them. Naruto elbowed him, "yes you look like an anbu, a nervous one to exact" Yume looked down still fiddling with the knot, Naruto clasped her hands and pulled them away, she relaxed staring in her papa's eyes, "you'll do fine Yume! despite looking like an Uchiha you are like me! you'll stupidly head forward ignorant to what's ahead but never afraid and wavering!" Yume nodded her eyes looking more confident and resilient"yosh papa, i'm tough like you and dad! i am Yume Uchimaki dammit!'  
  
Yume said getting more pumped, "i'll kick some ass and come home early to tell you about it!" she said letting go of Naruto and grabbing her ninja pouch, strapping it to her side. "come on dad let's go, i want to be the first one to get a mission" she could imagine herself now, the other shinobi watching her enviously as she received the mission first and heading out of the village and coming back before everyone else, perfectly completing her mission and coming home to everyone celebrating her! If she saw Mitsuki he would be the first one to know, best friends knew first, well he was her only friend.  
  
"Before we head out, i want you to keep these words' she nodded looking up at her dad, "things will get harder, nothing will be the same as before, the missions will be tougher, not just physically but mentally. It'll affect you more than you think,its not all excitement" she nodded but she was less enthusiastic, she knew all this but still couldn't she still dream of pure badass-ness?  
  
"i know dad, it'll get harder but i also know at the same time it will get better too" Yume could not see his face as he was wearing his mask, a wolf mask and hoodie cloak to hide his body, "you and papa taught me that in every darkness there is a light, and i'll always find the bright in the dark road i'm heading to, it won't be easy but i'm not going to give up" she said with indisputable determination. Sasuke inwardly sighed, she was too damn smart and optimistic for her own good, it was hard to argue back with someone as stubborn as his idiot spouse.  
  
"now let's go dad, i want show you my ninja skills" she said before poofing away, Sasuke shook his head but poofed away as well, he was still worried about her but as head anbu he could watch over her and probably cheat and give her easy missions... Hopefully she wouldn't be too mad when she found out.  
  
"wait a minute" Naruto said a moment after they left, "i have to walk to the tower!" He remembered he couldn't use his chakra outside of keeping his baby safe so he couldn't do anything as simple as poofing to his office or even mustering one clone. So grabbing his keys and wallet he got out the house, locked the door and headed toward the tower. Though from where he was standing it looked as if it was a village away, groaning he dragged himself ,being hokage wasn't what he had imagined as a kid, well back then life had been more... Well it was hell for him, he was alone, no friends or family, the desire to be acknowledged was what drove him but now despite it being tiring and less fun than expected Naruto had a new reason to be Hokage. He wanted to protect the villagers, all the people that counted on him, his friends and especially his family, Sasuke and the kids were his life and he couldn't imagine life without any of them, so feeling a bit better Naruto kept walking.  
  
Sakura looked out the window, leaning close to the wall, it had been a difficult morning as she had to do surgery and dealt with other patients, she barely had time to rest or even take a break so she was thankful when Ino arrived and took her away, they had a simple breakfast, it gave her more energy but she felt tired still, she hadn't gone home at all and wouldn't until the afternoon. She looked at her friend of many years seeing how much she had developed, she was what most young girls yearned to be. Sakura hated to admit it but Ino had more sex appeal, she was curvy and busty, long blonde hair and a look many guys would fall for, she herself wasn't bad looking but Ino was the first person anyone noticed.  Granted they both were married with children Sakura just didn't fill out like Ino did, she had hips and curves but they didn't stand out like Ino's.  
  
"so, you and Sai are planning to have another kid?" she asked, Ino sighed pushing her bangs back, "well, its more like i want to have another kid, but Sai isn't so sure" Sakura stared at her friend with a little annoyance, Ino's biggest problem was that she always wanted things. She pushed Sai into going out with her and after a year she pushed him to marrying her and having a kid, they being together was the strangest thing especially considering they were perfect opposites, everything always went well for her and it annoyed her.  
  
"good luck" Sakura smiled at her but it was strained, Ino moved closer to the window and looked out seeing a head of blonde hair, "he agreed to have Inojin, he'll agree to this one," she shrugged.  
  
"isn't that far too much to ask Sai? i'm satisfied with just Yuki" Sakura frowned, how dare Ino act so selfishly. Ino's lips curled up, her red lipstick making her look more devilish, "i know you're satisfied with just one thing, as you always are but have you ever considered what Kakashi might want? I mean he never really says anything but he has needs, he seems the type to want more kids" Sakura looked back outside the window with a deep furrow, "it seems i'm not the only selfish one billboard brow" SHUT UP INO-PIG!  
  
"Sakura chan!' a voice called out from outside below, looking down she saw the heavily pregnant Naruto, "let's all go fo ramen like old times!" Naruto shouted, many of the villagers paid no attention accustomed to Naruto's loudness, "Tsunade oba chan said she'll watch the kids!". Sakura leaned further out the window, "i don't know if i can make it but i'll try!" Ino watched with an emotionless expression as Sakura waved goodbye to Naruto, she could see that it was still hard for Sakura to talk normally to her two ex teammates, after all the bull shit Sakura had pulled in the past it wasn't hard to see why.  
  
"don't you think it's funny how Naruto was the one to end up with Sasuke, while we were not even glanced at?" Sakura was quiet for a few seconds answering with an almost quiet yes. Both remembering their  youth, their first love, and everything in between.

* * *

  
  
Inojin, Shikdai and Chocho had gotten out of class all heading home, as they walked Inojin spotted a little kid about six or so looking around. Waving goodbye to his friend;s Inojin tapped the kid's shoulder, "are you lost?" Inojin asked and realized who the kid was, it was Hokage sama's kid, he had remembered his mom showing him pictures of the kid when he was younger, only the kid was a baby.  
  
He had the Hokage's hair and face but his eyes were like the scary looking guy the hokage was married to, the kid moved away a bit and shrunk down, looking at his feet nervously, "y-yeah" his cheeks were pink, he seemed rather timid in front of him, not what he expected from the known loud Hokage. Though he was a cute kid, "do you want me to help you look for your dads?" Koji nodded shyly still looking at the floor, "i'm IKoji by the way"  
  
Inojin shuttered, he felt a cold presence behind him watching him like a hawk, "what the hell are you doing?" Kurai demanded galring at the pale blonde, Yuki tugged at his shirt nervously, " get away from my brother you creep!" his blue eyes blazing.  Koji huffed "Shut up Kurai! it's none of your business!" he shouted grabbing Inojin's hand, Kurai's eye twitched, Inojin looked at the hand and felt its grip, "i can't ever have friends because of you Kurai! you always scare them off!"  
  
"that's because they're all creepy and weird, especially that guy" Kurai pointed at Inojin accusingly, Inojin didn't know what to say, these were kids and kids were irrational. He wasn't sure if he should try to appease them or get away, he just watched the bickering brother's. Yuki was trying to get Kurai away but she knew it was pointless, the two were stubborn, this was getting her annoyed.  
  
"you know what forget you Kurai i'm gonna go to the park with Inojin because he's not a dummy like you!" Koji stuck out his tongue storming off, pulling Inojin with him. Kurai was steaming mad, how dare that stupid ugly ghost faced jerk take his brother! He didn't trust that weirdo, he couldn't let him steal his brother, who would he play with? Who would sleep next to him when he had a bad dream? Yuki stared at the other with exasperated green eyes, it always came to this.  
  


* * *

"STUPID KURAI I HATE YOU!" Koji shouted throwing his toy Kunai at a nearby tree, cheeks flushed red, Inojin watching him as he continued to throw the toy over and over. It had been a half hour since they left the two and Koji was still upset, "he always treats me like a baby, and i'm not a baby i'm his older brother! daddy told me you always listen to your older brother or sister but he never does!" Koji dropped the kunai and then sank down on the floor hugging his knees, "i don't have any friends besides him and Yuki, its not fair" Koji pouted pulling the grass.  
  
"that's not true," Inojin kneeled down in front of him, petting his hair, "i'm your friend, aren't i?" Koji nodded frantically. Inojin smiled, "good, now i might not have a sibling but i have my mom and she's like your brother, she doesn't like me hanging out with more people, it makes me mad at times but i know she's doing it because she cares. Your brother might be doing it because he cares for you too"  
  
"now let's go, i have to go home" Koji nodded and followed Inojin but had lost him in the crowd of people; luckily he saw a familiar Hyuga. Soon enough Hinata along with her daughter found the other two kids and brought them to her house, though they were quiet when they arrived at her house. Kurai was sitting awkwardly, apparently Yuki kicked him in the crotch when he couldn't stop his complaining. It surprised Kurai since he had never seen her get upset but now that he knew she was capable of getting upset he wasn't going to push her, well he would try.  
  
Hinata fed them and let them play in the dojo while she informed Kakashi of there whereabouts, kakashi was rlaxed knowing they were in a safe place. Once he had arrived he found them playing with the two year old girl, she had the same unruly hair hinata had as a kid, the same white eyes but the shape was similar to the father's as well as the rest of her face.  Kakashi drank tea with Hinata and they both talked, never doing it before, it turned out Hinata was more than what he expected her to be and was glad to know she had become something for herself. Kakashi took the kids home around the afternoon, where Sakura was asleep in the bedroom.  
  
A tired Yume and Sasuke arrived at night, each picking up a sleeping child, Yume had not expected to feel so drained, though she had fun. Her mission was a simple delivery mission, by simple she meant it was a mission to her aunt G.G.'S house, she had trained with her and learned new fighting moves but all the training and expectation tired her out, she didn't even have enough energy to pout at her father. When they got home they tucked the kids in and had a silent dinner together, seeing how late it was Sasuke headed out to get Naruto, it wasn't safe for a pregnant man at night.  
  
He waited for the sluggish Naruto and picked him up despite Naruto saying it was fine for him to walk, Naruto blushed being carried like a damsel, "what are you doing teme?' Sasuke pressed there lips together in a passionate kiss leaving the blonde dazed. "shut up, dobe" He pulled away, "now let's go home.  
  
"Welcome home dad, i left papa's dinner in the fridge" Yume said, she was wearing a simple long sleeve shirt, her hair was loose, reaching her mid back. Sasuke nodded and kissed his daughter's forehead, holding his sleeping husband, "good girl, goodnight Yume"  
  
"Goodnight dad" she smiled running off to her room. Sasuke laid Naruto down and undressed him, putting his pajamas on and draping him with a blanket, Naruto moaned in content, Sasuke took off his shirt crawling into bed. He pulled the sleeping blonde into his arms and rubbing his belly, enjoying the little kicks, he felt so blessed to have such a wonderful, loud and always energetic family.


	3. wedding day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke's and Naruto's wedding day

Naruto-kun are you ready?" Hinata asked entering the room, she smiled as she looked at Naruto. He looked so stunning in his wedding attire. He was wearing a traditional white kimono, usually worn by a bride, it was made a little bigger as he was slender with muscles. His long hair was cut short and brushed back, making his vibrant blue eyes more noticeable. Naruto was staring at himself in the mirror, there was a slight frown on his face.   
  
He turned away from the mirror to face her, "yeah but..." He trailed off  
  
"but what?" Hinata questioned worriedly, was he having second thoughts on his wedding day?  
  
"why do i have to wear this damn bride Kimono!" Naruto tugged on his kimono, "i feel ridiculous wearing this!"  
  
Hinata laughed softly, "well remember Sasuke wanted to do a traditional wedding, and you agreed to it," Hinata said pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. Since she was Naruto's bridesmaid she was part of their decision making and for a month the two were struggling to decide what kind of wedding they should have, considering they were both males, it wasn't uncommon but since both came from traditional clans they didn't know if they should make it modern or not. After a while they compromised a mix of the two would make more sense, though Sasuke had always dreamed of a more traditional one he was pleased and made Naruto agree on a female wedding kimono with the Tsunokakushi.   
  
"Besides, it doesn't matter what you wear, only that you are marrying the person you love. And anyways i think Sasuke will think you look beautiful" Hinata pointed out noting the slight blush on his scarred cheek.  
  
"You look fine Naruto, its your big day" both turned to see Tsunade entering the room, she was carrying little Yume who was wearing a lovely kimono. The obi was a dark red in contrast with the soft violet kimono, her black hair pinned up by a bun but her bangs framed her pretty face. Tsunade was wearing a sleeveless white dress that reached above her knees, her hair was styled the same as usual.  
  
Tsunade looked at Naruto as he walked over to them, "i think papa always looks pretty" Yume said with a sweet voice, Naruto grinned at his daughter planting a kiss to her head. "Thank you sweet heart" Tsunade did not expect this, well she knew Naruto would eventually wed, it was obvious but to whom was a different story. The man who had caused Naruto so much grief for years and now he is the center of Nauto's happiness. Now with a beautiful child Naruto's happiness grew and he received the family he always wanted, one that loved him. _'As long as you are happy and safe then it doesn't matter'_. "We have to take our seats" Tsunade said disturbing the parent and child, Yume gave a little pout but nodded as they headed out of the room to the outside where the wedding would be. it was a large open grassy space, tables were aligned by the small alter for the guests to eat after the wedding, since it was only the close friends of Naruto there was not a lot of chairs and many could not make it there was only enough seats for less than 50 people. "where should we sit?" Tsunade asked, Yume tapped her chin, "in the front, that way we can be the closest when daddy and papa say i do" Yume said excitedly with wide eyes, "then they'll be married and we can be a real family without those dumb ladies saying we're not"  
  
"ladies?" Tsunade asked as she took a eat up front and placed Yume on the chair next to her, "they were some creepy ladies who always bothered daddy and papa, they always said mean things like daddy and papa weren't meant to be and i was a freak" Yume said with a hint of sadness. Tsunade frowned, who the hell would say that to Yume? She was the sweetest child she knew, "what else would these ladies do?" Yume slumped back and leaned her head Tsunade's arm. "They would send letters to our house, i couldn't read them because daddy would burn them after he would read them and papa would send clones to check around the house to see if the people who left the letters were still there but they were gone" Tsunade stroked her head, "they also followed daddy and try to hurt him, and one time they almost did but papa protected daddy and got hurt instead and they ran off" Tsunade bit her lower lip hard, trying to control the anger slowly bubbling inside her.  
  
"how long did this last?" Tsunade asked, "six months" Yume stated, "they stopped when daddy asked papa to marry him" Tsunade nodded. The only people Tsunade could think of who were crazy enough to attack Naruto and Sasuke were Naruto's fan girls, they've been obsessed with him after the war and constantly demanding when Naruto would return for four years.  It was okay for them to harass her but to do it to them had crossed the line.  
  
"don't worry Yume i'll make sure these ladies learn not to come to your house ever again" Tsunade reassured her, "for now forget them since its your daddies big day"  
  
"yeah!" Yume said brightening up.  
  


* * *

"How do you feel Sasuke?" a monotone voice asked the young Uchiha, Sasuke fixed his obi and made sure he looked ready, he wanted to look perfect. "Like I've made the best decision in my life" Sasuke said with a genuine smile, it had been so long since he felt happiness, since he felt more than just pure hatred in his heart. He never thought he would be free from the darkness but now he was and marrying the person who saved him from his darkness.   
  
"though right now i would be happier if you weren't here" Sasuke turned, activating his sharingan and rinnegan, Kakashi stepped back from the sudden look, it was like a sudden flick.  
  
"get out of my room" Sasuke commanded and Kakashi complied leaving the room confused, what was Sasuke's problem? Whenever he was near the Uchiha he was always in a bad mood, was it because he convinced Naruto to invite Sakura? Speaking of the pink haired kunoichi Kakashi spotted the girl sitting alone in one of the chairs by the tables, a glass of sake was on the table half full.   
  
Kakashi sat next to her, her hair was bowed, it was hard to make out her face by her bangs and shadows covering her face, "hi Sakura" he greeted, she looked up at him.  
  
"oh hi Sensei, i didn't see you" She smiled at him but Kakashi knew it was fake, he could see the tear marks running down her face. "how are you feeling?" he asked her but she didn't respond, looking down at her drink.  
  
"anxious" was her only answer, she hadn't changed, Kakashi could clearly see that she still dreamed about her goal. To be the one walking down the aisle today, to say her vows and marry the man she had loved for years. The same selfish short tempered sixteen year old girl who wanted nothing more than be with Sasuke, who cared about no ones happiness but her own. Kakashi wished he could help her but he wasn't sure how he was going to, she was a difficult girl. Grabbing the bottle of sake he poured himself some, downing it like nothing.  
  
"well Sakura i have to check if everything is ready"Kakashi stood up from the chair straightening his suit. He placed a hand on her head, "be happy for them Sakura, they're your friends"She looked at him with her dilated green eyes. She needed to change, but first she had to accept it, she had to let go of Sasuke if she truly loved him, it would be hard at first but not as hard as watching the man she loved love someone else. Sakura watched him go and took a few more drinks before it was time, she was buzzed when everyone stood up as Naruto was making his entrance.  
  


* * *

Everything was quiet as Sasuke and Naruto walked down the aisle, Sasuke held an umbrella over there head to protect Naruto from the sun.  The trees aligned around the small ceremony protected them from the harsh wind around them but the pedals from the flowers floated around the ceremony, soft and pink and making this more magical. The couple smiled as they continued onward, the beautiful blossoms were blessing them with their tender petals. As the reached the front the they bowed to the priest and kneel down before him, everything was silent as almost everyone was happy to see this happen. They began quickly to the front where they signed the family registration, changing both their surname from Uchiha and Uzumaki to Uchimaki, a blend of both names. The procession was done in silence, afterwards they began with the usual of the blessing and pronouncing the two spouses, or husband and husband. Yume had the urge to clap, they were finally a family! She knew she had to wait, as it was the time for the vows, she held her breath in anticipation.  
  
The two turned to faced each other where they knelt and stared into each others eyes, black and blue meeting. Naruto pulled down his  Tsunokakushi, his tan skin looked soft for once, making his large blue eyes curiouser, he gulped closing his eyes. He did not speak, he was trying to still his beating heart, this was it, after this he would become Naruto Uchimaki, he had no regrets. Once he opened his eyes, he began.  
  
"Sasuke you are my best friend, and for a long time you were my brother. You were the only one to understand me, you knew what it was to be alone, to not have anybody. I was happy when we actually became friends, you were so different than me, such an arrogant bastard you were as a kid" Naruto laughed making the others laugh, even Sakura cracked a smile recalling younger Sasuke, he was such a little jerk. Naruto stopped laughing once he saw the annoyed look from the priest, he cleared his throat and continued, "anyways as i was saying, you were a prick but... I always felt that their was a nice ish person underneath it all, that's why when you left i tried to do whatever i had to to get you back. I struggled so much, training day in day out, only having the thought that i had to bring you back, i had to save you from the darkness. At first i thought it was just for Sakura, i knew how much she loved you and i always thought the two of you deserved each other but i knew it was more than that, i became obsessed. I wanted the days back, laughing, fighting, training, just being together, you were everything to me, i couldn't be me without you, the best times of my youth were with you"  
  
Naruto stopped as his voice cracked, this was harder than he thought, all those days came back to him. The first mission they had, Haku, their first accidental kiss... It all seemed to be decades ago, just lost memories that plagued him those years he trained with Jiraiya, when everything became confusing and difficult. Sasuke did not move, he knew it was difficult for the other to talk but he knew Naruto needed to let all these bittersweet emotions out. Yume stilled herself, papa was strong, he was always facing the monsters in her closet even if he was afraid of them too.  
  
"I don't want to be apart from you anymore, it would be too painful for me, i know its not possible since we're ninjas and all but i want us to be together,i promise to always be their for you, to be at your side, whether on a mission or home and trying to get away from those annoying harpies, i just don't want to let you go Sasuke, I swear i won't ever leave your side no matter what, and i always keep my promises"  
  
Sakura clenched her fist as a tear slipped down her eyes, don't cry damn it, she berated herself, she was suppose to be angry not crying at this damn tenderness! This was beautifully heartbreaking!  
  
Sasuke took Naruto's hand,his eyes blazing with determination, his eyes always burned with a dark passion Naruto could not help but love. "Naruto" Sasuke squeezed his hand gently, "Since the day of the massacre one of my ambitions has been to rebuild my clan, i wanted someone who could understand me in a way no one else did, to know the pain i felt, the hatred and dark emotions twisting in my young heart. Though it was incredibly hard as i distanced myself from everyone, i felt that no one in Konoha knew me, the true that they would only see my name, and what i wasn't"  
  
"Then i met you, you were the biggest idiot i had ever met, you still are the biggest idiot. You were similar to me, you were hated by the village and had always been in loneliness, i wanted to befriend you but i saw that smile. That stupid smile that always sent these unknown feelings inside myself to change.  Eventually that smile did change me in a way i did not expect, and it scared me"  
  
"I've always been second best to my oldest brother and i always hated that, the feeling of not being good enough. That i would never measure up to anyone but with you i never felt that way, i always felt on par with you, like we were equal, you never compared me to anyone, you only saw me for me, you pushed me to become more, try more, be more happier and for a long time i was happy. You never gave up on me no matter how many times i hurt you or even tried killing you, you always believed you could save me. Especially when everyone else did, even when i gave up in myself and let the darkness sink me further to the abyss you always dived down trying to reach me... I can never repay the things you have done for me, what you had to put up with, i will always be thankful to you, the person that i love"  
  
"I'm lost without you in this world, i want you-no, i need you in my life Naruto, you are my everything, my light and the reason i am here today. I will never abandon you, i will always stay with you and love you, that is my vow"  
  
Everyone clapped as the two kissed and slipped the rings on their fingers, Naruto wore a gold band with a large ruby and two small tourmaline opal at its side, inscribed inside was the words, "i belong to him" while Sasuke had a gold brand with a large tourmaline opal and small rubies at the side with the words, "he belongs to me" written inside.  The two stood up slowly and kissed again but it wasn't as sweet as the other one. The females watched them, most with blushes, they were a little fujoshi inside, Sakura admitted mentally they were attractive together. That didn't mean she couldn't deny the feeling of hurt right now, turning into the angry mode she interrupted the couple.  
  
"ARE YOU GOING TO MAKE OUT ALL DAY?! you guys have guests, or did you forget?" Naruto laughed scratching his head nervously, Sasuke just looked indifferently at her. Sakura cringed at the look but jumped when Ino squealed loudly, "damn it Sakura I wanted to see more of them kissing!" Ino whined annoyingly.  
  
"shut up Ino this is a wedding! stop your creepy fan girl crap!"   
  
"Shut up billboard brow you're just jealous!"   
  
The couple were quiet watching the two bicker like children, "Jealous of what Ino pig?" The two turned to each other and smiled ignoring the two and looking at each other lovingly.  
  
"Don't call me that flat chest! I at least have a man!" Sakura growled, you could practically see sparks flying, "That's nothing to be proud of!"  
  
A tick was on Tsunade's forehead, she would strangle these girls if they didn't shut up, she stepped up to them getting their immediate attention, she handed Yume to Iruka who smiled nervously as he watched the two girls cower at Tsunade.  He spotted Sasuke and Naruto sneaking away from the abrasive women, "Iruka jiisan let's go to daddy and papa" Yume suggested.  
  
"Sure Yume chan, we can congratulate them together" Iruka walked around them and up to Naruto and Sasuke who were talking to Temari, well Naruto was Sasuke just stood next to him in silence. As Shikamaru was standing behind Temari, holding a mini version of him with green eyes.Iruka recognized Shikadai, the two's only son, he resembled young Shikamaru, it was like looking at them when they were academy kids.  
  
"I can't believe you two got married" Temari was wearing a black dress and her usually tied up hair was loose.   
  
Naruto grinned, "same with you and Shikamaru" Temari raised a brow at him saying 'really?'"okay it wasn't a big surprise but i didn't think Shikamaru would make the move and you... Marry since he finds everything a drag"  
  
Temari laughed shaking her head, "i know i was shocked too, but he's a very surprising person, i've known that since our first fight" Shikamaru smiled shifting Shikadai who looked very bored.  
  
"Shikadai is a cute kid, he has your eyes at least, how old is he now?" Naruto asked  
  
"he's about three know, going to be four soon, Yume is a looker too, she's about five right?" Temari asked remembering what Shikamaru told her, Naruto nodded in conformation. Shikadai began to be restless and impatient, he wanted to play with Chocho and Inojin. Seeing this Shikamaru placed him down and walked him to Sai, Chojji and Karui who were watching the children.  
  
"Any time you need someone to watch Yume just call me okay? Well that is make sure i'm not in a mission or in Suna visiting Gaara and Kankuro" Naruto nodded, "and if you need someone to watch Shikadai call me too, Yume would love a friend"  
  
"Congratulations papa!" Naruto reacted as Yme jumped Iruka's arms to him, he caught her and held her tightly, his heart beating rapidly, "you must be Yume" Temari , "I've seen you before" Yume shrunk back a bit timid at the new person but smiled as she seemed nice unlike a certain pink haired lady.  
  
"I'm Temari" Temari offered her hand and Yume shook her hand enthusiastically,  "it's nice to meet you Temari onee chan!" Temari smiled widely, she always wanted younger sisters. Naruto smiled, Yume was such an easy going kid, it wasn't surprising she'd get along with everyone.  
  
"do you want to meet my son?" Temari asked and Yume nodded, "sure!" Naruto handed Yume over to Temari and watched them go, Yume was an only child and so far she had no one remotely her age to play with, it would be nice if she had a sibling or two...  
  
Naruto leaned on Sasuke, "Yume really needs a feminine presence" Naruto said, "maybe but i think we could be a bit more for her, besides she doesn't need anything else"  
  
"true and it'll be better when we have more kids,"Naruto said, "more?" Sasuke asked but Naruto could tell he was smiling by his tone, Naruto leaned up to kiss him, his cheeks flushed.  
  
"STOP!" the two pulled apart at the scream, a very flushed Sakura stormed over, a bottle in her hand and a Hinata trying to pull her back, the two sighed. Great she was drunk again, this was not a good sign.  
  
"I'M NOT OVER YOU YET SASUKE!" Sakura waved the bottle around as she stumbled to them, "WHAT YOU ARE DOING IS GROSSH AND SEXY! I DON'T KNOW IF I SHOULD BE ANGRY OR NOT!"she continued to shout until she slipped and Hinata dragged her away apologizing to the married couple.  
  
The two headed back to their table already feeling a bit tired, their friends were so lively, they just wanted to start the honeymoon soon.  
  
'really Sakura?' Ino pulled down her skirt of the violet dress and approached the coupkle, smiling widely, her hair was almost reaching the ground. "Naruto you look great in a wedding kimono!" Ino said in a surprised tone, "thanks!"  
  
Ino smiled a bit slimely, it reminded Naruto of Jiraiya, "i'm sure Sasuke kun will enjoy undressing you" she laughed perversely, "please stop fantasizing about us its creepy dattebayo" she pouted childishly, "you're no fun i wanted details on where you were going on your honeymoon" she crossed her arms.  
  
"the sexy times you'll have!" she shouted with hearts in her eyes that made Sasuke annoyed and Naruto sweat drop, "i'm joking, mostly. Though seriously congrats"  
  
She faced Sasuke, he was so tall, he was so different but yet the same, but now he was her friend. "I'm glad someone captured your heart" Sauke nodded, Ino had changed, she wasn't that bratty annoying girlnow, she was a bratty adult now, but not as annoying.  
  
Meanwhile Temari introduced the children who got along right away, Shikadai took Yume to the other two and being the oldest child they knew the two immediately wanted to play with Yume. She watched them with Shikamaru beside her, his head resting on her shoulder. It was unimaginable, Sasuke and Naruto had a kid, and today they were getting married! looking back she never suspected ut she never knew them well, though knowing Shikamaru he probably already knew this would happen, smart jerk.  
  
"Temari we're here" A deep voice announced, it was soft to Yume's ear, she looked up from playing on the ground. He was a man with red short spiky hair and very green blue eyes, black around his eyes and a faint smile. Yume felt her cheeks warm and was confused, was she getting sick? she hid behind Shikadai who greeted the man who turned out to be his uncle. "i'm sorry we're late, their was a last minute meeting", she pulled him towards Yume who  bowed her head, "i want you to meet Naruto's daughter"  
  
"Naruto's and Sasuke's?" Gaara asked a bit shallow, Temari nodded, "anyway that's no excuse to miss your best friend's wedding" she had her hands on her hips looking at him sympathetically, "i know but he's marrying Uchiha" Temari sighed, she knew Naruto had a special place inside Gaara's heart and seeing her brother like this made her want to realize his emotions years ago so she could help him, but now its too late.  
  
"Anyway say hi to their daughter, she's more Naruto than Sasuke" Temari said as she took Yume away from Shikadai and showed her to Gaara, Gaara could see despite the very Uchiha features she had something that was entirely Naruto. "what's your name?" Gaara asked, "My name?" Yume was quiet for a moment before looking up.  
  
"my name is Yume, its nice to meet you!" she smiled warmly at her, Gaara eyes widened, her smile was like his, the same warmth, the same kindness, she really was his. "its nice to meet you, you look very much like Naruto" he bowed at her, at the complement she perked up and grabbed his hand, "come say hi to papa!" Gaara let her drag him away.  
  
"papa Gaara is here!" yume shouted making them turn,  Gaara was amazed at how Naruto looked. It was strange and alluring, like an angel hiding in human flesh. His smile, his voice, it filled Gaara with joy yet at the moment all he felt was a bitter sweet joy, Naruto was married to the man he hated, who was glaring at him at this moment, why him?  
  
Hinata and Sakura were away from everyone, Sakura looking away from the crowd gulping down her bottle of Sake, getting redder and angrier, while Hinata as patiently as she could tried to appease the pink haired female. "They look good together" she said in a careful tone, "yeah real good" Sakura said n a sarcastic slur.  
  
"i'm glad the're happy together, i wish i found someone like Naruto" she said with a simple smile, cheeks tinted light pink. "THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TRY HARD ENOUGH! IF YOU GOTTEN NARUTO MAYBE YOU WOULDN'T WISH FOR SOMEONE LIKE HIM!" Sakura yelled at Hinata, "maybe you would be wearing the white kimono and not Naruto and i would be with Sasuke!" everyone stopped, it was a strange sight seeing Sakura shout at sweet Hinata.  
  
"don't you think i tried?' Hinata said in a whisper which took Sakura back, "don't you think i did everything i could? i love Naruto, but things are different now Sakura. HE'S HAPPY AND IF YOU REALLY LOVED SASUKE HIS HAPPINESS WOULD BE THE ONLY THING THAT MATTERED!" Hinata's voice became louder since she started talking, tears ran down her eyes, Sakura didn't know how to react.   
  
"My dream since i was young was to be acknowledged by hi, he was my inspiration. He made me believe i was more than a failure, that no matter how many times I've fallen that i had the strength to stand back up! He was always their, he encouraged others and made others besides me believe! He needs someone to be their for him, he needs someone to believe in him and i'm not that person, i wasn't their enough for him. He deserves to be happy and have a family, he doesn't need more drama in his life"  
  
Hinata ran of leaving a shocked Sakura behind her,Kiba and Shino ran after her as she left the wedding, i was too much for her. All she ever wanted was for Naruto to notice her to see her in a different light.  
  
Sakura stumbled back and was slowly fading away into unconsciousness, she drank too much but the overwhelming guilt of making Hinata cry was too much. Hinata had been the one to support her, to help her when she was down and listen to her when she cried, she was the best person she knew. Luckily Kakashi caught her before she hit the ground,"lets go Sakura" Kakashi said as he carried her. He would make sure she would be safe, well he would try he was a little drunk too.  
  


* * *

The reception continued till 9 o'clock as they had to take the children home to sleep, though most didn't as they wanted to play with Yume but begrudging said their goodbyes. Yume herself was tired, she wanted to stay up longer before she had to say goodbye to her parents who would be gone for a week. She would be staying with Tsunade,who was excited to spend some quality time with her goddaughter. Eventually Yume had to say goodbye to her parents, though it was hard to separate Naruto from her, and Sasuke too as they were doting parents and couldn't be away from their precious daughter.  
  
The two arrived in their honeymoon which was a beach house they bought a year ago, it was nice and private and not so far away from Konoha, they though had made everything special as it would be only them two fro a week. Naruto immediately jumped in the bed feeling the bed sheets, "this is bed is awesome! its bigger than the one in our house! Sasuke come loo-"  
  
Sasuke was hovering over him already half naked, he looked intimidating as he pushed Naruto back. "Enough talking, its been five years since we made love" Sasuke finished taking off the rest of his clothes , "i can't wait any longer"  
  
"Strip" he commanded sending shivers down Naruto's spine, "o-okay" he was aroused and intimidated by Sasuke quickly pulling off his kimono, Sasuke kissed naruto as he stripped. Feeling Naruto's bare chest with his hands, exploring the tan warm skin, teasing the sensitive areas of the blonde, naruto moaned at the touches letting his hands explore the others as well. Naruto shuttered when Sasuke pulled back and spread his legs leaving the blonde vulnerable, flushed Naruto looked away when Sasuke continued at his hardened member, he inhaled when fingers wrapped around him.  
  
"sensei am i pretty?" Sakura asked from her bed, she had awakened an hour ago and still pretty smashed, "yes" he answered as he undid his tie, "then why doesn't anyone love me?" she whined and she began to cry, she sniffed as her sensei responded, "there might be someone" she felt extra weight in her bed and frowned confused but was more so when she felt lips on hers, she opened her eyes and squinted, "sensei?" she asked when they pulled away.  
  
Sasuke held Naruto's hips as he pushed himself in and out of Naruto, who gasped his body in all fours, panting and grunting as Sasuke thrust deeper into him, rubbing and hitting his prostate in different angles generating pleasure over and over. His body was coated with sweat, letting out a deep moan as he was close to his orgasm he looked back to Sasuke and said with a smile, "i love you" Sasuke leaned froward kissing between his shoulder blades making Naruto shutter. " i love you too"he grabbed Naruto's member and began to pump him, at first they were slow but as he kept at it they became faster and faster until the other came.  
  
Kakashi moved in and out of Sakura, holding himself against the headboard. He looked down at her face, she was flushed and moaning but her eyes were shut, she was still inebriated as he himself was but she was more so and he knew this was wrong but his body did not stop, until he finally came.  
  
Naruto was moving up and down between Sasuke's legs, he didn't know what time has it been since they started, all he could think was of pleasure. Sasuke kissing him passionately as he rode Sasuke, their bed already covered in cum, he didn't know of how many times they had sex. in midst of this Sasuke pulled Naruto up which made the blonde groan in annoyance from Sasuke not being inside of him. "Naruto, do you really want to have more kids?" Sasuke asked as he faced Naruto who smiled fuzzily, Sasuke pushed his hair back, "okay turn into a girl" Sasuke said, Naruto paused looking at Sasuke. His face was serious, body covered in scratches, his member hard and red, ready to explode. He nodded once more as his mind had cleared a bit, he really wanted to have more kids and this was their only opportunity. Without a second thought Naruto turned to his girl form ans the two continued until it was already dawn, feeling exhausted the two fell asleep in each others arms.  
  
In Konoha however a certain pink haired girl just woke up to find herself in a situation she would never expect, and one that would change her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who are curious to know how this fanfiction began it was in 2014, i made a doujinshi with a similar title, it was something to make me draw again and to build confidence. 
> 
> REMINDER: this is a work of fiction, the point of a fanfiction is to write stories that you like and want to share with others who share the same things. To those who cannot grasp that simple concept i say to you this, it's fiction, it's not real, stop being sensitive Sallies... If you do not like this well you have an easy answer. Do you want to hear it?
> 
> IGNORE THE FICTION AND LOOK FOR SOMETHING YOU ACTUALLY WANT TO READ!! This fiction will not affect your life or the original work, it's just words and it's something people like, just because you don't enjoy it doesn't give you the right to ruin it for others. Don't be that asshole that no one likes.


	4. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple introduce Yume to some of their friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REMINDER: this is a work of fiction, the point of a fanfiction is to write stories that you like and want to share with others who share the same things. To those who cannot grasp that simple concept i say to you this, it's fiction, it's not real, stop being sensitive Sallies... If you do not like this well you have an easy answer. Do you want to hear it?
> 
> IGNORE THE FICTION AND LOOK FOR SOMETHING YOU ACTUALLY WANT TO READ!! This fiction will not affect your life or the original work, it's just words and it's something people like, just because you don't enjoy it doesn't give you the right to ruin it for others. Don't be that asshole that no one likes.

"Is it true Sakura?" Ino asked excitedly, "is Sasuke really back?" Sakura crossed her arms and leaned back on the couch a prominent frown on her face. "Yeah" she said dejectedly, why was Ino so excited? she was married and has a kid! it was starting to really annoy Sakura who was biting back harsh remarks.  
  
"This is great, you two could be together, we can double date!" Ino squealed, Sakura sweat dropped,she just remembered Ino didn't know what happened the few days before when they returned. "our kids could marry!" Ino was enthralled with that thought, they would be like sisters that way!  
  
The prominent scowl deepened on Sakura's face, "Sasuke found someone else and made it pretty clear he despises me" Ino shrugged, "so? that hasn't stopped you before from trying, your so funny" Ino said with a bright smile which only angered Sakura more she uncrossed her arms and gripped the edge of the couch restraining her anger. Things weren't suppose to go this way, she was suppose to marry before Ino, she was suppose to be married to Sasuke, she didn't suffer those years just for Naruto to have Sasuke.  
  
"Things are different" Ino said seeing the distress in Sakura, she laid Inojin on the couch, he didn't react as he was too busy coloring his book. "You can try once more, what would be the harm in it?" Ino asked seeing Sakura's expression change, "one more try?" Ino nodded.  
  
"I'll do my best" Sakura said with a sudden change, her eyes glowing, her hands clenched in a tight fist, a smile spread across her face. Ino grinned leaning forward and holding her fists between her palms, "that's the spirit!" Ino was right she did have one more opportunity, Sasuke wasn't married yet, he could still change his mind and things may go her way. She couldn't wait!  
  
Sakura stood up abruptly and sprinted out of the house, Ino stood watching her go, "WAIT I DIDN'T MEAN RIGHT NOW!" she shook her head and sat down placing her two year old son back on her lap, "Inojin mama's friend can be so frustrating sometimes" she sighed, Inojin looked up from his book and smiled at her. "mama's friend is dummy mama smart" Ino shrieked and enveloped her child in her arms, "you are the cutest thing!" Inojin hugged her back, "mama strong!"  
  
Ignoring her parents Sakura ran up the stairs, into her room, locked the door and pulled the closet door open, a creepy expression lit her face. Bursting out in laughter she held onto her clothes,she couldn't help it. She would seduce Sasuke, she would finally make him see that they belonged together, they were perfect and nothing else could change that! he might even call her Sakura chan, it sent shivers down her spine she was so excited. She grabbed a magenta dress that reached to her thighs, grabbed a brush and began to style her hair, she really wished her hair was longer, she was so sure Sasuke liked girls with long hair.  
  


* * *

~TWO DAYS AGO~  
  
"House warming party?" Ino asked as she looked at the invitation Naruto handed her,she ripped open the enveloped from the sides and took out the paper, unfolding it she began to read the letter. "Yeah a little reunion since you know its been four years since we seen each other, Sasuke wasn't too pleased about this but i think its a good idea to see old friends" Naruto said, "besides their is a surprise we want to show everyone"  
  
"at the Uchiha compound, isn't that place restricted?" Ino asked as she also read the time and date of the party. "Well it was but since Sasuke is an adult and the compound belongs to the clan and not the the village so he can rebuild it, which he is planning on doing" Naruto said, he was trying not get suspicion on why he knew so much about Sasuke, their relationship and daughter was still a secret as they had only been their for a week and the only ones who knew were Sakura and Hinata.  
  
"This is amazing! Sai will be thrilled to know about this!" Ino squealed clasping Naruto's hand dropping the invite,"oh crap i just remembered i can't go, Sai will be on a mission that morning and he won't return till the afternoon and i have no one to watch Inojin" she groaned dropping his hands and bending down to pick it up. "Well it'll be fine i'm sure Sai will tell you everything" Naruto said reassuring her. Naruto was very shocked when he learned that Ino and Sai were married and had a kid, for many years Naruto thought Sai was, well, gay. Sasuke was glad to hear that Sai was not single it was understanding as Sasuke was the possessive type and thought Sai was a threat.  
  
Naruto pulled himself from his thoughts and noticed two figures heading their way, it was Sakura and Hinata and Sakura was not too pleased to see him. It had been a week since the little incident in the restaurant and Sakura was still enraged, it was clearly written in her face. Hinata waved at Naruto, she patted Sakura as they came closer. " So Sai will be at you place at three okay" Naruto turned to Ino and nodded, she crossed her arms and huffed, "you didn't hear what i was saying were you?"  
  
"huh? oh yeah i was listening!" Naruto said urgently and moved back, Ino was as dangerous as Sakura when angered. Ino laughed seeing the look in his face , "calm down i'm not going to hit you i'm not Sakura" Ino said laughing more as she heard an angry growl from behind her, "Sakura you sound like a wild animal"  
  
"At least i don't look like a flashy pig" Ino flipped her freakishly long hair back, "please you're just jealous, anyways Naruto tell Sasuke hi for me" Ino winked at Naruto as she headed back to her flower shop where her husband and child would await. Naruto watched her go as all three of them stood awkwardly together, it was extremely uncomfortable as he tried to come up with something to say. It was hard but he didn't like this feeling, he missed the days when it wasn't so needlessly complicated. He reached into his pockets pulling out two envelopes, he offered them in silence only getting a blank stare from Sakura.  
  
"Sakura chan Hinata chan you two should come to the party two, that is if you want" Naruto said in a soft voice, Hinata accepted her envelop warmly and waited for Sakura to reply. She snatched the enveloped and pocket it, walking away from Naruto in an angry run only to be followed by an apologetic Hinata. Naruto sighed watching them go, he had a bad feeling but he needed to badly believe in his friend, his sister.  
  
~END OF FLASHBACK~

* * *

  
  
Sakura stood in front of Sasuke's old house, it was the only one in the compound that didn't have yellow tape around it. She and a couple of others arrived early, Hinata at her left and Tsunade on her right, Next to Tsunade was Iruka and behind him was Shikamaru, Kiba was standing behind Hinata surprisingly without Akamaru, Sai was at the end with his emotionless smile as always. "its been a long time Naruto" Tsunade said with affection when Naruto opened the door to them, he was wearing a plain orange shirt and blue jeans. Naruto glanced at Sakura and grimaced as she was wearing a very obvious outfit. "its been a while Granny" he grinned as he moved to the side to let them all in, Sasuke was at Naruto's side nodding at them as they entered Sakura passed them as she entered quietly, her face was composed but her mind was only thinking "Sasuke is so hot! he will be mine shannaro!" Hinata looked worriedly at Sakura, "what's wrong?" Hinata asked. Sakura shook her and smiled at her, "i'm okay, hahaha sorry for scaring you Hinata" Hinata took her place and kneeled down at the table, "its okay"  
  
Everyone was at the table, drinking tea and catching up, well everyone but Sakura who still had not said a word to Sasuke nor Naruto. She would only talk to Tsunade or Hinata who both stared at her weird change in character, she was composed quiet and polite, nothing like the Sakura they knew."So Naruto why did you bring us?" Iruka asked as it was obvious they had something to show, the two looked at each other and stood up.  
  
"we wanted to introduce someone very important to us" Naruto said as he gripped the doorknob, his hands sweaty, "both of us love and we hope you guys can love her too, our daughter Yume" Naruto opened the door revealing the small four year old inside.  
  
Tsunade was wide eyed "what?!" Sakura smiled at her expression.  
  
Yume was wearing a frilly white dress, black shoes, she had a waterfall braid which made her appearance more charming. She was pretty, it was obvious as she had the Uchiha look but her eyes and smile were clearly Uzumaki. She spoke with timid excitement, "its nice to meet you all" she greeted with rosy red cheeks.  
  
Tsunade was not the only one with shocked expression, Kiba was opened mouthed with comically large eyes, Sai looked taken back with his eyes almost as wide and he looked filled with emotion. Shikamaru was less shocked but their was a flicker of surprise across his bored face, Naruto wasn't fooled as besides Choji and Temari he was able to read Shikamaru easily. Iruka was the one who seemed to be the calmest, he had a small tender smile, it was warm as ever.  
  
 _"this is the moment i was waiting for! Shocked disapproval that will separate them and then i'll swoop in and comfort Sasuke and he'll fall in love with me!"_ Sakura bit her thumb from screaming in joy, her mind drifting into her fantasies where Sasuke was surrounded by cherry blossoms, the wind blowing their hair, a smile on his lips as he said, "Sakura i never noticed how pretty you are" Sakura had tears in her eyes and her hands clasped together, "Oh Sasuke kun!~" she tasted her own blood as the fantasy kept going but she was still conscious of everything else.  
  
"Teme named her Yume after Itachi since she kinda looks like her" Naruto continued explaining taking his daughter's hand. "But don't be fooled she has Uzumaki in her veins, Dattebayo!" he grinned proudly.  
  
"she's..She's beautiful" Sakura's fantasies shattered as her only chance was broken by those words, she watched as the girl smiled even wider, "you think i'm pretty nanna?" she asked almost shyly, you could hear a punch as an arrow of love hit Tsunade's heart. Yume skipped to her side and took her hand, Tsunade looked down at her. "come to my new room daddy and papa bought me new toys to play with" Tsunade let herself be dragged by the girl to her room.  
  
"it seems you really are a girl dick less" Sai said, "good job" Naruto already felt a pang of annoyance, "Sai i'm going to kick your ass if you keep making dick jokes!"  
  
"your dick is a jo-" Sai stopped as he felt a chill run down his spine, he caught the glare from the Uchiha. Sai cleared his throat, Uchiha really terrified him, "i'm kidding Naruto i'm just glad you're over Sakura. she was a train wreck"Sai reached out to pet him but Naruto was pulled away by Sasuke who put an arm around him and pointed his swords at him. "touch him and i'll hurt you" Sasuke warned, Naruto was flustered and peeved, "i can handle him myself teme" Naruto said in a semi pout, " i know but your mine" he said flatly.  
  
 _"Uchiha sure is a possessive fucker"_ Sai thought as his smile became more genuine, _"but it's not a bad thing"_  
  
Kiba was drinking his tea watching the scene unfold with Shikamaru and Iruka, it was surreal to him but it made sense to him. After all it was very strange that Naruto could be so affectionately obsessive about a guy for years, and since they were both orphans they would want a kid and a family. He placed his cup down and his eyes widened, _"Hinata!"_ he quickly turned to Hinata who was also speaking with Naruto, she felt his eyes on her and smiled at him, a reassuring smile. so she knew, Kiba sighed in relief, at least he didn't have to kick Naruto's ass now.  
  
" Do you dislike daddy and papa being a couple like her?" Yume asked, she and Tsunade had finished playing and came back, she was congratulating Naruto for having such a sweet kid. "why would you ask?" Kiba asked after a second, "i don't know you keep making a frown face" Yume imitated his face. Kiba petted her head not wanting to laugh at her expression, she was so much like Naruto, "why would i hate it when they made such a cute kid" she grinned liking the patting, "good! i don't have to in my baddies list!"  
  
Kiba looked confusedly at the young child, "when we were teaching her to write she made of the people she likes and hates, the goodies an the baddies" Naruto explained as he took her in his arms, "daddy and papa are the bestest goodies!"Kiba smiled as Yume began to name all the "goodies" on her list, most of the names were worrying as it was Orochimaru and Kabuto.  
  
"Sweetheart i want you to meet someone, he was your Ojii san" Naruto said as he took Yume towards Iruka who grinned at being called grandfather. "he's not my blood daddy but he's like a real one to me and he's always been there for me for the longest time" Sakura grit her teeth as she saw the warm scene before, it was sickening and painful. "He believed in me before anyone else, if it wasn't for him i would probably be a monster by now" Yume wrapped her arms around his head and buried her head on his chest, "papa is not a monster!"  
  
Naruto pet her head, "he's also the one to give me the headband, i love him and i hope you love him too" Yume turned to look at him, he had nice yes, wrinkles around his eyes and more clearly around his mouth. "of course i love Ojii san!" Yume jumped onto Iruka who hugged her back and held her close, he remembered when Naruto was this tiny. Sasuke watched this quietly, all these people were Naruto's friends, he knew them an he knew how much they meant to Naruto and seeing them make Naruto happy with their acceptance made Sasuke happy.  
  


* * *

"That's so cute" a feminine voice spoke making everyone turned, Sasuke and Naruto smiled seeing the female standing by the door with crossed arms. She was a tall shapely women with long coal black hair and sky blue eyes, her skin was a light peach as it was darkened by the sun a bit. She had a sleeveless black hoodie sweater, black shorts, boots and finger-less blue gloves that went up to her elbow.  
  
"G.G. CHAN!" Naruto shouted cheerfully as he saw his friend, " it's been a while Naruto, Sasuke" she nodded at both of them as she came in the room further. Kiba's eyes followed her as she came across the room, she was hot! "You look good, training in the dojo hard?" Naruto asked  
  
"YES! Arisu has brought new friends since she became a genin and they've been pestering me to train them and be their sensei" G.G. sighed, "i have no problem with it but master has been traveling to other nations which is difficult as most of the time she gets lost" she shook her head and Naruto laughed.  
  
G.G. looked around and spotted Yume staring at her curiously gripping Iruka's shirt, she smiled approaching her," is this her?" Naruto nodded, "she's an adorable little kid"  
  
"Papa who's this nice lady?" Yume asked perking up at the compliment, "I'm a friend of your parents, i run a dojo just outside of Konoha, you can visit anytime with your daddies" Yume's eyes sparkled, "really? cool!" G.G. squinted at her, " you sure do look like Sasuke" she stated and Yume just grinned.  
  
"it took you long enough to come here" Sasuke said crossing his arms, a small smile pressed on his lips, G.G. put a hand on her hip, "couldn't miss out the chance to meet your daughter, by the way both of you did a great job" Naruto put his arms on Sasuke's shoulder leaning on him, "i know and it only took you four years to meet her" G.G.'s eyebrow twitched, "jerk"  
  
 _"who the fuck is this chick"_ Sakura thought viciously as he saw Sasuke talk to this girl like she was a person, not the cold shoulder he usually gave to her. Sakura stood up suddenly flipping the table making everything spill, Kiba jumped back. "What the hell Sakura" he growled glaring at her, Iruka moved back holding Yume protectively. Naruto moved in front of Iruka, this was bad. "Who the fuck is this!" Sakura screamed pointing accusingly at G.G.  
  
"SHE'S YUME'S REAL MOTHER ISN'T SHE! ARE YOU SO EMBARRASSED OF HER THAT YOU WOULD RATHER HAVE NARUTO AS THE MOM!" Sakura fist clenched, "is she just a random bimbo you got pregnant? Am i so unappealing to you rather screw a stranger? This ugly little tramp!"  
  
"SHUT UP."G.G. said dangerously only getting a moronic huh from Sakura, "I SAID SHUT YOUR FILTHY MOUTH!" Sakura could not react as a fist slammed across her face, her face ached as she was kicked in the gut. She gasped as her legs were about to give out, spitting out blood she held her stomach and bent over, the burning vile was rising up her throat. "Don't ever insult me you pink ugly troll" Yume clapped her hands happily.  
  
"You'll regret this!" Sakura gasped out trying her best not to drop and faint, Tsunade shook her head in disappointment, "i expect better from you Sakura"  
  
"Sakura that was awful"Hinata said sadly, Kiba nodded in agreement. Iruka shook his head, " Sakura you are one of my brightest students, I didn't expect childish reaction" Iruka said loosening his protective grip on Yume.  
  
"Friends are surprise to support and be happy for their friends, its sad how you're not acting like one" Sai said angered, "you and Naruto showed me what friendship was now your acting like this? you don't deserve being Naruto's friend" Naruto took Yume from Iruka and leaned back as Sasuke put his arms around him, "There was a reason i liked her"  
  
"Oh yes" Hinata said as she was trying to change the mood, she took out an invitation and handed it to Naruto, "i almost forgot, Hanabi wanted to invite you to our home for tea" Naruto pulled away from Sasuke shifting Yume and accepted the invite, " Thanks Hinata chan" Naruto smiled as Hinata blushed furiously out of habit.  
  
"who's that?" G.G. asked, "ex rival" Sasuke said flatly, G.G. tilted her head and examined Hinata. "I can see why she is cute" Sasuke's eyes darkened as Naruto continued to speak with her, G.G. sweat-dropped, _"calm down "_ she thought. Sasuke pulled Naruto and Yume away from Hinata, his eyes screaming _**MINE.**_  
  
Sakura leaned on the wall, Sasuke looked so possessive, it really pissed her off but she couldn't do anything about it. Shikamaru watched her closely and stood up, "i'm going home, Temari wants me home by dinner" he stretched and yawned as he headed out, "i'm glad your back Naruto, you too Sasuke" he smiled as the little girl waved goodbye to him , he waved back and left. She was a nice little girl, a little twisted and bright but she still had a innocence of any child. It was sad that Sakura could not support her friends but he had always seen her as a selfish blank brat, it wasn't the least bit surprising to him. She needed to grow up, maybe this would help her.  
  
A small flashed passed him but he did not spare a look, he was too tired an needed his own family to see. A short girl peeked inside, about the age of 13 years old, light brown eyes covered by her thick glasses and her hair tied up in a ponytail. "G.G. senpai why did you leave the dojo?" G.G. froze and turned around, "hi Ari chan i came to see old friends, remember Sasuke and Naruto" Arisu nodded as memories returned. The three were reacquainted and introduced their daughter to her, being the second youngest in the room she found comfort in Yume, she was tiny and cute thing, she wanted to hold her but was too shy to say anything.  
  
Night came quickly and almost everyone left, Sai had been the one to leave a few hours after Shikamaru, then Hinata, Tsunade and Kiba were the last to leave. Naruto had been tired and was sleeping in his bed with Yume who was curled up to him, Naruto's protective arms covered her. G.G. and Arisu were sleeping in the living room as they still needed to fix Itachi's room and expanded in case they had more kids. It would take a long time for them to rebuild every house and reopen the compound and the Uchiha police station, They weren't even near finished with the main house.  
  


* * *

"Sasuke lets run away together!" Sakura shouted as she tried to hug Sasuke only to be pushed away, "Don't ever touch me with your filthiness"  
  
Tears rolled down her eyes, "Sasuke i love you, please" she begged as she tried to reach for him desperately. He grabbed her arms tightly, "well i don't love you, i love Naruto and our daughter, i'm perfectly happy with my family and would never break my family for you" he let go of her hand and stood back. "Did i ever have a chance?" he shook his head and walked away from her heading back to his home. "You have always been a nuisance to me, the pathetic need to be with me makes me happy i never married you" Sasuke said "get over me already"  
  
"SCREW YOU UCHIHA!" She cried out as she watched him go, to his family. "Sakura" a soft voice spoke from the shadows, "INO?!" Sakura asked confusedly before throwing herself at Ino, Ino comforted her until she stopped wailing. Rubbing her back gently and listening to her ramblings.  
  
"Sakura you have to move on" was the first thing Ino said when she stopped crying, "what-"  
  
"Sai told me everything," she said, "but you told me to try!"  
  
"i did but that was before i knew about their kid, Sakura they are a family, things change when you have a family" Ino said as she looked at her friend, "you can't tear a family apart for your own selfish needs"  
  
"Sakura you are my oldest and closest friend and i have seen you change, you were once a shy not so confident little girl who was just as timid as Hinata. You became this obsessed fan-girl like me, but i moved on, i fell in love with someone else. I know i don't have the right to tell you this but Sakura you can't be this girl anymore, you're an adult and you can't keep these silly little fantasies anymore" Ino said stunning Sakura, "just go home and think about it" Ino said hugging her one more time before heading back to her own home.


End file.
